This project is directed towards quantitatively comparing imaging capabilities of multiphoton and confocal imaging systems and the development of strategies to optimize fluorescence excitation and collection. Experiments designed to measure the resolution and signal -to -background of multiphoton and single photon confocal images taken of a fluorescent grid embedded in various different tissue phantoms have been carried out.